The parting of the ways
by EHSparkwoman
Summary: This is about one of things we all dread, saying goodbye to your friends. But it isn't always the end... Oneshot Please Review


Lizzy: Does one of you guys want to do the disclaimer?

Brio: _Pokémon doesn't belong to EHSparkwoman; it belongs to whoever created it._

**AN: If the Pokémon are speaking and the text is in italics the Trainers only hear the Pokémon's cries.**

It was nearing the end of the school year at Pokémon College. This group of friends were happily looking at their exam results.

"Yeah! Now I can go to University and study design! I can finally realise my dream of becoming a Pokémon stylist!" This one was Rose. "Char! Char!" This was Rose's Pokémon partner Fay, a Charmander. "You sound happy for me too Fay. I'm glad I got all this help from you guys too."

"You're welcome Rose. I'm happy with my results too. I can go to University to study to be a teacher at Pokémon School!" "Treecko-tree!" These two were Lizzy and her Pokémon partner Brio, a Treecko."

"Hey don't forget about me! If you didn't have my help Rose you wouldn't have got such a good grade in design." This one was Ed. "I got good grades in biology and chemistry so now I can study to be a Pokémon doctor!" "Oshawott! Oshawott!" This was Ed's Pokémon partner Miju, an Oshawott.

"Ed if I didn't test you on your chemistry definitions, you wouldn't have got a good grade in chemistry either!" This one was Scott. "I'm going with you to study how to be a Pokémon doctor too!" "Kip! Kip!" This was Scott's Mudkip, Cumulus.

"If I wasn't in your classes for like everything Ed and Scott, you wouldn't have had someone to ask for answers." This one was Andy. "I'm going to be a Pokémon doctor too! You two can still ask me for answers in class!" "Toto-toto!" This was Andy's Totodile, Schnappi.

"If you are all trying to be Pokémon doctors then what else is there for me to do?" This one was Ellie. "Ellie, I thought you preferred history to science anyway, so why does all of us wanting to be Pokémon doctors matter so much?" asked Andy.

"I guess I prefer history anyway and I did better in it, so I can study history at Pokémon University instead! I can be a Pokémon Archaeologist" Ellie's partner was a Piplup by the name of Bubbles who was constantly wandering away from Ellie and getting lost. "Bubbles where did you go now?" Ellie cried after her little lost Pokémon.

"Is this who you're looking for?" someone else asked. "Bubbles there you are, I wish you wouldn't wander off like that! Thank you Amy!" Amy was another trainer who was in this group but she had to go and collect results for a different set of exams so she was elsewhere. Amy's partner was her Chimchar, Blaze. "Why did you wander off Bubbles?" "Lup…" Bubbles said sheepishly. "Just don't do it again O.K." "Chimchar!" "Blaze seems happy that Bubbles was found!" said Amy.

"Sni. Sni. Sni. Sni." The group saw a little green bundle of mischief running towards them. "Emerald get back here!" This was Dammie and the bundle of mischief was her Snivy, Emerald. Dammie scooped up Emerald in her arms and then wandered over to talk to her friends. "Why do they have stupid exams for ICT? They are so hard! And I thought I did really well but all I got was a D." "Its O.K. Dammie no one does really well in those exams me and Rose got a U." Lizzy sounded disappointed.

"Hey guys wait for me!" This last person was Lauren. "Cynda-Cynda!" This was Lauren's Cyndaquil, Poison. "I hope you weren't planning on going with me!" Lauren, Dammie and Amy, in spite of being friends of the group, were in the year below at college. The group, now that they had all met up and had found their Pokémon, headed off to their favourite place in the Kanto region, Celadon City.

"This will be the last time we can all meet up like this…" Lizzy seemed upset. "Don't worry Lizzy, we can all still meet up, it just won't be as often." Ellie comforted her. "You lot won't have to worry about meeting up, you'll all be at Pokémon University. We still have another year of college to do before we have to worry about what we want to do." Dammie pointed out. "Yeah guys… I guess that means we won't be seeing each other for a while." Amy seemed upset too. "Guys, why are you all so upset at least we won't be all alone; we still have people we know to talk to." Lauren said. "But we all live in different regions and now college is over for summer, we won't see each other for 6 weeks…" "Andy, quit stating the obvious again!" Ed shouted.

While the group was discussing summer plans the Pokémon were saying bye to each other too. "_Guys I guess this is goodbye." _Miju sounded upset. "_You guys are lucky you get to go to Pokémon University! We have to stay at the college with our Trainers._" Blaze spoke next. "_You guys enjoy being used for medicine practice!_" Poison said to Miju, Schnappi and Cumulus. "_I'm not sure I won't to be used for medicine practice…_" Cumulus sounded unsure. "_Don't worry Cumulus, Scott wouldn't hurt you, He's your best friend._" Schnappi reassured Cumulus. "_I might get to help Rose with all her designs! She might need Charmander paw prints for a pattern!_" Fay said excitedly. "_I hope Lizzy doesn't want me to listen to all the lectures about how to be a good teacher…_" Brio sounded nervous about travelling to University. "_Brio, I think we are all going to have to be in our pokéballs during class like when we were at college._" said Bubbles. "_See you guys around."_ Emerald put her paw forward. "_Best friends forever!_" Fay was good at being sappy and put her paw on Emerald's. "_Yeah!_" "_Definitely_" Each Pokémon put its paw forward onto the pile.

Just as the Pokémon had done this all the Trainers looked around. "_Best friends forever!_" All the Pokémon cried together as they raised their paws into the air. The Trainers looked confused at the Pokémon; all they heard was "Snivy!" "Oshawott!" "Charmander!" "Totodile!" "Treecko!" "Cyndaquil!" "Chimchar!" "Mudkip!" "Piplup!" "Do you guys think we should do that too?" Lizzy asked. "It looked so cute when the Pokémon did it so of course we should!" Rose was a bit of a sap too. Everyone stood in a circle and put their hands into the middle. "Best friends forever!" They all cried just like the Pokémon. "And to meeting up here during first half-term break." Lizzy said. "Now since this is the last day we will be spending together, we have to do something interesting!" Lauren said. "Yeah, like going to the Celadon Department Store!" Ellie sounded really excited. "Let's go then!" Scott said. "Allons-y!" Andy sounded eager. They all went to the shops to enjoy their last day together, but as you know it is only for a while. Even when it seems that you are parting ways forever, those friendships do not end, they continue on, even over the longest of distances. So the parting of the ways isn't the end.


End file.
